Wario: The Villain Buisness
by godmario
Summary: Wario opens a buisness of helping villains. Can he make enough money to.... well... be more greedy. Me es working on chap 6! Yes yes..............
1. Prologue, and Mission 1: Rescue Bowser!

**Prologue**

Wario, still in shock from the crappy mansion those knomes from wario world left. Was left with little to no gold left. Feeling Worthless, wario figures out an idea, to get gold, and try out the costumes left over from master of disguise sitting in the drawer. Wario made a villain help program, if one villain wanted help with rescuing someone, defusing a bomb, etc. Wario will be there!

'This is gonna be good' wario thinks to himself.

* * *

**Mission 1- Rescue Bowser!**

_Client- Bowser Jr._

_Area- Beanbean Kingdom, the castle._

_Quote- "Please wario, my dad is in there! please, please, please!_

**START!**

Wario races off and to his discovery, at the start of the castle, the guards have improved since his last scandal there. 2 guards, guard no.1 blasts a blue ray and it reflected by gadget wario. Next, the 2nd guard attacks head on. As he rams wario, he changes into dragon wario. Dragon Wario then burns up no.2 and his flames meet up with no.1's ray. The ray is stronger at first, but then wario consumed his anger, and focused it into the flame. No. 1 is toast. Wario enters the castle, searching the foyer first. Nothing. The basement, nothing again. It must be the Roof. Wario uses Wicked Wario to soar to the Roof. And He encounters the beanbean kingdom's kinghts, villagers, and royal crossmen.

**FIGHT!**

Wario immediately turned into electric wario when the villagers attacked. he zapped, and zapped. then, the villagers with torches. Wario then entered ship wario and sent old salty, towards them. Next came the knights, They slashed, they jabbed, they even pelted. So wario used Cosmic Wario. When he was being attacked, he jumped with 0 g. When it was safe, he blasted them with his ray gun. When the royal crossmen entered he was getting pelted with arrows, he tried gadget wario, but it didnt work, then he used dragon, wicked, captain, zap, normal, cosmic, and arty wario's. They didn't work. So he thought up one, He Got It! he drew a boxing glove and he went into, fighting wario! he is the pro. at fighting, but his defense sucked. He punched the first one backwards, knocking out 3 other men in the process. Then, the men shot fire, Wario entered Captain and shot water out of his old salty. Soaked as they were, Crossmen dont quit. Then wario went back into fighting wario. He twirled with his fists out, knocking the rest of them off of the roof. Then, Prince Peasley came in on his beaney. His sword drawn, wario's fists out. Peasley gave the first slash. Knocking wario back a bit. then, wario used a sucker punch, peasley's the sucker, that he punched. Then, after Some intense battling. Peasley fell to his knees, then to the floor.

Then, the door they were blocking, revealed. Wario stepped in, and found bowser, in a locked room, trying to burn his way out. Wario opened the door, and told bowser everything. How Bowser Jr. mailed him. How he fought, using fighting wario. and then bowser, safe, rode with wario in the purple cruiser. Wario, delivering his client (and taking his reward) felt like the job was done.

**Mission Complete!**


	2. Mission 2: Find My Treasure!

**Mission 2: find my treasure!**

_Client- Dr. eggman_

_Area- Eggmans Pyramid_

_Quote- "I have discovered that my great, great grandpa hid a treasure in my base 2,000,000 years ago! find it,and you get half!  
I'm not sure where it is in the base, so you'll have to try yourself."_

**START!**

Wario starts by looking in the corridors. Nothing. Then, he checks the blue room. he is ambushed by the E-series. 10 of them to be exact.

**FIGHT!**

Wario is pelted with energy blasts, so he changes to electric wario. First, he sucks up the energy. and blasts his electric blast, 10 fold! 2 down. Then, the 8 of them team up. They create a hyper beam. Seeing that it is too strong to block, wario decides to attack it head on. He transforms into fighter wario. and attacks it with a sky uppercut. Seeing a chance to attack wario jumps onto their platform. He is being shot at, then he punches 1 into 3 others leaving 4 left. He then changes to capt. wario and uses old salty's torpedos to attack.

BOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Wario then searches the blue room, nothing. Then, Wario searches the red room, he is ambushed (yet again) by The Floating skulls of OoT. Now, 25 appear.

**FIGHT!**

Wario is overwhelmed at the sight of the skulls. He doestn't have a disguise for flame. So, he makes a new one. HE GOT IT!  
Flaming wario. He then drew a little flame, creating flaming wario. Wario then burst flames out of him. Beating them at their own game. He then turns to fighter wario. He then turns undead, dead.

Red room- nothing

Next, he tries his luck with the green room. A single flying detector is circling the room. A pedestal is seen in the middle.  
Wario sneaks in, to find Eggman's treasure! Wario sneaks out of the pyramid and returns the treasure. Dr. Eggman then lets him pick 10 things. 9 gold bars, and 1 sword. Wario gains Sword Wario!

**Mission Complete!**


	3. Mission 3: Defend The Black Skull

**Mission 3: Defend my ship!**

_Client- Capt. Cortez_

_Area- The Black Skull's Deck_

_Quote- "My ship is being attacked by Shadow Mario, Sonic, and Link! Help me fend them off until I can get ready the self-defense mechanism. Help me and you get this green diamond that has been in the back of my treasure hord for 72,000,000 years!"_

**START!**

Wario is on the ship, along with 5,000,000 blue flames also fending off the shadows. Wario Immediately turns to sword wario. He has a chubby green hat on, with a sword in his hand. His sword has a purple holding area, the blade is made of diamond! Wario slashes at Shadow Mario first

**FIGHT! **

Shadow Mario uses a fire ball on wario (the ship is unbreakable). Wario then dodges and changes to flaming wario. With flames engulfing him in his heat-resistant suit, he then shoots purple fire at the shadow. Shadow Mario dodges and attacks with a triple jump. Wario is hit and 15 coins come out of him. "HEY! IT TOOK ME A WHOLE MISSION TO GET THOSE!" Wario angrily said. With that, he goes to Captain Wario and shoots water from old salty. Shadow Mario is immobilized by the water and then Wario knocks him off the ship.

Wario then Goes off to fight the Shadow Sonic. Seeing 10 bomb-ombs, he picks them up.

**FIGHT! **

Shadow Sonic spin dashes off to Wario. Wario then turns into Fire Wario, engulfing Shadow Sonic in flames. Shadow Sonic then becomes accustom to the fire and becomes Fire Shadow Sonic. FSS then attacks and Wario is hurt badly. Wario then throws a bomb-omb at FSS, stalling for a new disguise idea. AHA! he drew a hammer to use Hammer Wario! FSS then spin dashes into Hammer Wario. Hammer Wario then wacks FSS into the ocean. FSS, still in the ocean, then makes a typhoon. He knocks out 4,999,999. One is hiding in the deck, Wario finds him and sees that he just wants to leave the ship. Wario then says he can come with him, he needs an assistant. He and Ember (blue flames name) then spot Shadow Link.

**FIGHT!**

Shadow Link then slashes his sword at Wario, Ember then steps in the way and shoots blue flame at the Sword. The sword then burns to ashes. Shadow Link then attacks using his boomerang. Wario blows it up with a bomb-omb. Then turns into Arty Wario and paints a block to fall on Shadow Link. Shadow Link then blows it up with a goron bomb. Next he uses the Ocarina of time to transport a Golem to the ship. Ember then engulfs it in flame and it turns into dust. He then Dashes into Wario with a spiked shield. Wario dodges and then turns into Sword Wario and slashes the shield in half. Wario then slashes at Shadow Link once,twice, on the third time, Shadow Link is thrusted into the Ocean.

Wario then returns to normal. The Defense System then activates, putting a green shield around the ship. Wario then collects his reward, drooling while doing so. And Cortez then gave him a ride home.

Ember the blue flame is now a partner!

**Mission Complete!**


	4. Mission 4: Find The 8th Chaos Emerald!

**Mission 4: Find The 8th Chaos Emerald!**

_Client- Shadow the Hedgehog_

_Area- The Dimension of Chaos_

_Quote- "I've heard word that there is a new chaos emerald. Discover it for me and you can have a new disguise. And a red diamond I found in the Infernal Dimension"_

**START!**

Wario starts looking on the pill planet. He is ambushed by Chaos 7, consuming the pill-like planet.

**FIGHT!**

Wario turns into Electric Wario, that day he found out that there is no electricity in space. Then, since he's in space, he got out Cosmic Wario. First, he zapped chaos 7 in the eyes. He was stunned, then chaos 7 shot red energy. Wario was interfered with that, so he tried Sword Wario. Chaos 7 then attacked with red energy and wario bounced it back. Chaos 7 then mirrored him by shooting it to Wario. Wario's bombs (from Mission 3) then fused to his costumes. Then, when Wario wanted Flaming Wario, he got a new type that he named Bomb Wario. He looked like bomber man, only fatter. Wario, then seeing what he could do, threw bombs at chaos 7. Chaos 7, not used to this fleed from the planet.

Wario then searched it only to find nothing. Next, he searched the blue planet and found Chaos 7 again.

**FIGHT!**

Wario sees that Chaos 7 has now remembered bomb wario. And decides to attack using Arty. He drew a Block as big as the planet, aiming for where Chaos 7 was. Chaos 7, still trying to break it, didn't notice Wario turning into Bomb Wario. The Bombs he threw, attached to the block. Chaos 7, now panicking, tried to attack Wario before the block could crush him. He created a space rift. Causing ghosts to come out. Wario then wanted Arty. He then drew a bubble around all except 1 that he missed. He then caught it in a bottle, it phased out of it and fused to his disguises. Wario then went to Capta...WAIT A MINUTE! Now Wario looked transparent.

The Ghost probably gave him a new disguise. He called it Ghost Wario. Ghost Wario then let go of the ghosts and ordered them to attack Chaos 7. Chaos 7 fled, still being chased by the ghosts. Giving Wario some time to search the blue planet. Nothing. Then it had to be on the Meteor Landing Planet. Now weak, Chaos 7 was searching the Station as well.

**FIGHT!**

Chaos 7 gave it its all. It used a supersonic beam. Wario dodged and used Cosmic Wario to blast at Chaos 7 eight times. Chaos 7 got hurt but then, he gave off another space rift. Wario went to Ghost Wario and ordered them to search for a chaos emerald. Wario turned into Bomb Wario and threw bombs at Chaos 7's head. Chaos 7 is defeated. Wario then searched the meteor planet. Still nothing. Chaos 7 must be looking for it too. Chaos 7 is searching the space colony ARK. He found it and transformed into Chaos 8!! 8 and Wario were now ready to fight.

**FIGHT!**

Chaos 8 (looks like a huge water bull) then lunged at Wario. Wario used Cosmic Wario to get out of the way and changed to bomb wario. Chaos 8 rammed again, only to be blown away by Wario's Bombs. Ghost Wario came in play and told all the other ghosts to stop searching and attack Chaos 8. Ghosts then froze Chaos 8, teleported Chaos 8 to Wario and vanished. Wario then switched to Bomb Wario, and found a BIG bomb. Wario threw it at Chaos 8 and Chaos left, leaving all chaos emeralds in space. (6...7...8! HAHA I GET A RED DIAMOND!)

Wario, surprised with the battle, collected his red diamond from shadow and was teleported back to base.

**Mission Complete!**


	5. Mission 5: Fight My Enemy!

**Mission 5: Fight My Enemy!**

_Client- Ridley_

_Area- MK Grounds_

_Quote- "Samus has broken into the MK! Find and Finish her off and you can have a new costume!" _

**START!**

Wario dashes over to Samus to fight. He is in his new costume (Nitro Wario) that Shadow gave him. Nitro Wario is a regular Wario, only he glows rainbow, he is the strongest.

**FIGHT!**

Samus first, was charging a beam. Wario changes into Electric Wario. Samus then shoots the beam, while Wario shot Electricity. A smoke is sprayed around the area. Wario takes advantage of this by turning into Bomb Wario and throwing bombs at Samus. He then changes into Nitro Wario and Rams into Samus, knocking her into the castle. Samus then becomes very angry and fuzes with the phazon she captured and turns into Phazon Samus. Phazon Samus then attacks Wario, knocking him outside. He, then at the last minute, changed into Wicked Wario and flew back up. Finally Wario attacked with Sword Wario and his diamond wario. Samus then shot a blast x20 the size and strength. Wario was hurt seriously. He then is shot at again. Only this time the hammer's from the black skull fuzed with his disguise. He then changed into Hammer Wario but, he wanted Flaming Wario. "WA! WHAT DA?" Wario then sees what he can do. Samus then attacks with the same blast, Wario then throws back the blast by a BIG hammer. Samus is thrown off guard. Wario takes advantage of this and bombs Samus with Bomb Wario. Samus then is blasted off the MK planet. After the fight, Wario notices a black cat in the field. The one from Wario Land 4. Wario is surprised to see him and tries to take him. The cat is then frightened, but then sees that it was Wario. He lets Wario take him as his own.

Bad Luck Cat is now a partner!

**Mission Complete!**


End file.
